Rejected
by Damaged Angel Wings
Summary: #2. She wanted to go out with me. I rejected her because I thought she was a loser. She changed to prove me wrong. Now I want her. Bad. . . Damn it. NXM Undergoing Revision
1. Revenge

**Chapter 1: Revenge**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edit 1: So this story is currently undergoing MAJOR revision. I'll try not to stray too much from my original plot even though it wasn't well thought out and it kinda sounds like I was just spewing crap from my brain all over the page. I won't remove any of my old authors note, disclaimers or warnings (unless they no longer pertains to the chapter). Enjoy~<strong>_

_**AND don't forget to R-E-V-I-E-W**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No matter how many stars I wish upon, Gakuen Alice will never ever be mine.<em>

_Warning: I think there's a little bit of cursing in this chapter, so if you're too young to be reading bad words, don't say I didn't warn you._

Summary: She wanted to go out with me. I said no because I thought she was a loser. She changed to prove me wrong. Now I want her. Bad. . . Damn. NXM

* * *

><p>Mikan had never looked so pathetic in her life. She was sobbing profusely onto Hotaru's pillow without any consideration for the maid whose responsibility would be to rid it of all traces of tears and snot later. Hotaru was glad that Ana and Nonoko were there because she knew Mikan would be a handful while she was in her current state. Ana and Nonoko sat with Mikan, trying to soothe her and stop her tears, while Hotaru stood back, wanting to slap Mikan silly for crying over something so trivial.<p>

"Mikan," Ana said softly, "he doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah," added Nonoko, "You deserve way better than him."

"Then why did he reject me?" sobbed Mikan. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Mikan," said Ana, "he's just a playboy with no consideration for girl's feelings whatsoever."

"I'm in love with him!" Mikan wailed.

"Mi-chan, you need to get over him. He's not good for you. There are plenty of other guys out there for you to date," Nonoko chided.

"But I only want him!" Mikan cried. "What am I going to do?"

Hotaru shook her head absolutely repulsed with the pathetic excuse for a best friend that currently laid before her. "You're going to stop being so damn annoying and take revenge."

Three heads snapped up to take in an infuriated Hotaru. They all paused a moment, letting her words sink in. At first they were fixated on the fact that she had called Mikan annoying in her fragile state, but once the latter words were absorbed the trio on the bed exchanged confused glances.

"Re. . .venge?" asked Mikan, her voice suggesting she did not know the meaning of the word.

"Yeah," replied Hotaru, "Make Hyuuga jealous. Make him cry just as much as you are crying now." Hotaru was lacking ability (just the thought of her lacking anything was enough to make her cringe) when it came to soothing her best friend but, to be fair, that was not her level of expertise. When it came to things like revenge, now _that_ was her level of expertise.

"How would I do that?" Mikan questioned, seemingly interested in the Hotaru's diabolical scheme.

"Mikan, you're a Yukihira and no one knows it. Use it to your advantage," said Hotaru. "Imagine if you showed up at school on Monday, your hair out of these ridiculous pigtails, your clothes all designer labels, driving a Mustang or a Corvette. Hyuuga would be begging on his knees for you."

"And then we would go out and live happily ever after?" asked an overly excited Mikan.

Her plans were immediately shot down by her best friend. "No. You don't go out with him. You break his heart just as badly as he broke yours."

"I-I could never do that!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Well then Mikan," said Hotaru, "I think it's time I taught you in the ways of being an ice queen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mikan was nervous, but she knew she had to calm down, for, according to Hotaru, the first step to being an ice queen was to have everybody believe that you simply don't care. She and Hotaru had taken one whole week off school so Hotaru could transform her from the sweet loving girl she was into a cold-hearted bitch. At first she was against the idea of putting on the mask of cold-heartedness but once Hotaru went over the outcomes she had to admit that they did sound quite promising. Who wouldn't want to make those dogs sit and beg? She could have them eating out of the palm of her hands and all because she could walk pretty and talk pretty. It was just too easy. It's true that all she wanted was Natsume but soon even he would be begging to just get her alone. She took one last good look at herself; her wardrobe had changed drastically from sweatshirts, some baggy jeans, and a pair of sneakers, to tube tops, miniskirts, and high-heels. Her hair that was once styled with pigtails was now short, taking on the appearance of someone older and more mature.<p>

"You ready?" asked Hotaru who was standing at Mikan's doorway admiring her handiwork.

"I think so," Mikan muttered, turning form the full length mirror that had occupied her interest just seconds before.

"You don't seem ready," Hotaru pointed out. She had an uncanny way off reading Mikan Sakura's feelings, and honestly, it was a bit scary.

"Well, when the last time everyone at school saw you, you broke down and cried in front of the most popular guy in school, you don't really get excited about going back."

"The girl who broke down in front of everyone is Mikan Sakura. You are Mikan Yukihira," said Hotaru. "And it's too late to have second thoughts. Your mom already called the school and demanded that they referred to you by your actual last name."

"Well then, let's go," said Mikan. She wasn't mentally ready to face everyone at school. Truth is, she was scared shitless, but she would have Hotaru by her side and a new attitude in tow, and she knew she would be fine.

* * *

><p>The parking spot was his. Everyone knew that the parking spot right next to the office was his and his alone so why the hell did that stupid yellow Lamborghini drive in and take his spot? He was pissed, but he figured whoever it was, they were new, for no one but him and his cousin Hotaru could afford to drive a car as expensive as that. Annoyed he parked his car on the far end of the school, deciding whoever stole his parking spot would pay for it later.<p>

He waltzed into class, late as usual, ignoring the fact that everyone seemed to be making a commotion. Whatever it was that they had decided to form a mob around, he didn't care. He was just glad that it wasn't him.

"Alright class," said Narumi as he clapped his hand to bring order to his class. He seemed to have been in the mob, also admiring what everyone else was, "I have an announcement to make."

The class stopped murmuring, but the mob did not disperse. "For any of you who haven't heard already, our very own Mikan Sakura is actually Mikan Yukihira. Yes, that's right; she is the daughter of the richest man and woman in all of Japan."

This news caught Hyuuga off guard. _How could the girl he rejected be _the _Mikan Yukihira? _he asked himself.

"Alright, alright," said a voice in the mob, "I'm not some kind of freak show so there's no need to stare for so long."

The crowd dispersed and Natsume felt his jaw drop. _That was not Mikan._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this really quickly, can you tell? I hope you don't get mad at me for not explaining what Mikan goes through while training with Hotaru. Don't worry though, you'll most definitely see the results.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**

**~Jay~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edit 2: No major changes for this chapter. I'm actually very proud of how this was when I first released it. Anyway, my song list for this chapter:<strong>_

_**Better Than Revenge- Taylor Swift**_

_**When I get you alone- Glee Cast.**_


	2. Did It On 'Em

**Chapter 2: Did It On 'Em**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edit 1: I really did not plan to edit two chapters in one day but I had so much fun with the first one I had to move on the second.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I wish.<em>

_Warnings: People get called bitches and whores, but hey, it's high school.__** More curses have been added. **_

_**Read and Review. :)**_

* * *

><p>Luna was furious! Who did Mikan think she was, waltzing into the classroom and acting like she owned the place? She was the queen bee, and Mikan was not going to take her spot at the top. <em>She <em>was the baddest in the school and she was refused to think that some wannabe could even attempt to be the best. She was the fucking _best. _She always won.

"She's really pretty," commented Luna's best friend Sumire, "and her clothes are really cute too."

"She's not pretty," spat Luna, "She's not even hotter than you. And that's saying something."

"I think she's hotter than Sumire," Wakako chirped.

"Shut up, Wakako!" Luna ordered as she stood. Later she'd have to teach Wakako that she was nothing more than her bitch and bitches did not talk back.

"Where are you going?" Sumire asked. Her best friend had a short fuse; therefore, Sumire had to make sure she was not going to harm Mikan.

"To talk to Mikan."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Sumire.

"Why?" asked Luna already departing, "You know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Sumire quickly got up to follow her.

Sumire and Luna strolled up to Mikan. The mob that had once been formed around her had already dispersed. "Mikan!" exclaimed Luna, "You look so good today."

"I know," she replied. Confidence radiated off her. "Did you want something?"

Luna was taken aback. The Mikan she knew was usually kind and cheerful, now she just seemed like a bitch. "We should hang out after school," Luna offered.

"Um, no thanks," said Mikan, "I don't hang out with whores."

"What did you just say?" asked Luna incredulously. This bitch was nothing to her. How dare she call her a whore?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had hearing problems," Mikan said with faux remorse. "I said I do not hang out with whores. They're nothing but disgusting pieces of shit." The shocked look on Luna's face fueled Mikan to continue. "Yeah, hoe, I said it. Bet you didn't think anyone had enough balls to stand up to you. Well news flash bitch, I don't bow down to whores. You must have me confused with one of your little sluts."

A silence washed over the class. They all held their breath as they waited for Luna to explode.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Luna shrieked.

They exhaled. There was the explosion they were all waiting for.

"In case you didn't hear Narumi, I'm Mikan Yukihira. That means to me you are nothing but a bitch I refuse to waste any time on. Now if you could excuse me, I need to go to my seat."

"You bitch!" Luna screamed. She extended her hand ready to strike Mikan, but she was stopped before her hand reached within an inch of Mikan's face.

Mikan didn't even flinch.

Luna looked up to face who had stopped her. It was Natsume Hyuuga. While Mikan and Luna where having their bitch fight ( which was mostly Mikan bitching and Luna attempting to fight) he had gotten up from his seat and made his way to front of the classroom. "Touch her," he snarled "And I killed you."

He released his hold on her hand and pushed her away from him. Luna ran out of the classroom with Wakako and Sumire scrambling after her. Natsume was so preoccupied with watching Luna scuttle away that he failed to notice as the girl he had saved made her way to her seat at the back of the class.

"Aren't you going to at least say thank you?" he called after.

"No," she started. "That would be the nice thing to do and I'm not nice."

Natsume watched as she paused at her seat, as if deciding whether or not to sit in it. "Let me take you out to night," Natsume offered.

"Why on earth would you think I would want to do that?" Mikan asked.

"Because on Friday you were begging to go out with me."

"That was Mikan Sakura," she said, "I'm Mikan Yukihira, and don't you ever forget it." With that Mikan slid into her seat. It was obvious to everyone in the class that she was done with the conversation.

"As if I ever could," murmured Natsume. He took his seat beside his best friend Ruka, finally allowing Narumi to start his lessen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunch:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mikan had done it. She had rejected Natsume Hyuuga and could safely say that it was one of the most enjoyable things she had ever done. She couldn't wait to break his heart some more.<p>

"So, Hotaru," she started, "What do I do now?" They were sitting in the cafeteria, eating lunch with Anna and Nonoko.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, wasn't the whole point of this to reject Natsume like he rejected me?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru nodded.

"Well, I've done that. What do I do now?" said Mikan.

"Mikan, you haven't done that yet," Hotaru pointed out.

"Yes I did," said Mikan, "I rejected him in class."

"But he wasn't crying. This plan will not be complete until you get him to cry."

"Isn't that a little harsh, Hotaru?" asked Nonoko.

"It's supposed to be hash," responded Hotaru with a shrug. "It's revenge."

"Isn't it going to take a lot more than rejection to get Natsume to cry though?" asked Ana.

"Yup," said Hotaru, "That's why Mikan is not only going to reject him, but also make a show of going out with every other guy that asks her out."

"But, I'm not a whore Hotaru," protested Mikan, "I don't want to go out with a million different guys."

"Don't worry, you won't be a whore," said Hotaru, "And you'll dump them all after the first date anyway."

"But she's going to be breaking innocent hearts," Anna complained.

Hotaru shrugged, "She won't care. She's an ice queen."

* * *

><p>Natsume watched as Mikan ate lunch with her friends. He couldn't believe that she had rejected him! Well, at least now he had a challenge. He was not going to stop until he had Mikan Yukihira. Sure he had rejected her, but that was because before she was a loser. She used to wear baggy clothes and her hair in pigtails, and, honestly, that is a major turn off to all guys. But now, she looked amazing. If he had any idea that she was hiding those curves underneath all that baggy clothes, he never would have rejected her.<p>

"Natsume," his best friend called causing him to lose his train of thoughts. "If you keep staring at Mikan, she's probably going to call the cops."

"I wasn't staring at Mikan," Natsume lied, not bothering to turn and face his group of friends. He did, however, look away from Mikan

"Yeah and I'm not half French," said Ruka unbelievingly while rolling his eyes.

"I was not staring at her!"

Kitsune shook his head, "Dude," he said, "You totally were, don't deny it."

"I've never seen you look so pathetic Natsume," Koko announced, "You want me to go talk to her for you?"

"No!" snapped Natsume, "I'll get her myself."

"I bet you couldn't even get her to go out on a date with you," Muchu joked.

"I bet you twenty dollars I can," said Natsume.

"You're on," said Muchu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't believe so many people read and reviewed this. Thank you guys so much! Special thanks to Devine Inspiration, you're review was really helpful!**

**Tell me how you like this chapter and who you think is going to win the bet between Muchu and Natsume.**

**Thanks**

**~Jay~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edit 2: This chapter was good too. Most of the edits were in the first half. <strong>_

_**Song list:**_

_**Did it On 'Em- Nicki Minaj **_


End file.
